Romano x Reader Tomatoes lemon
by TheBlackBard
Summary: So this is a Romano lemon. Cussing is involved because it's Romano. Enter at your own risk.


You sat next to your close friend, Romano . Well, you weren't really close friends. You loved him to death and he seemed pretty indifferent towards you. You figured it evened out to being close friends right and was he just staring at you? Maybe it was just wishful thinking. You were watching the traveling channel. It was a documentary about Italian culture. Romano kept muttering under his breath about his brother while chomping on a tomato. You were more interested in Romano than the documentary and found yourself staring at his lips. 'They're so chapped' you thought. 'Probably from all those acidic tomatoes.' He pulled out another tomato. 'Goodness, where does he keep getting them. I stopped buying tomatoes a long time ago for this exact reason.' He pulled out two more and started gnawing on them. He finished them and it looked like he was finally out. You jumped on his lap before he could find more. He grunted in surprise. "_ What are you-a doing?" Now for a creeper moment. "Your lips looked dry, I'm going to moisten them." Before he could respond, you started licking his lips. You had to admit he tasted nice from all those tomatoes. You applied a little more force and he groaned. He wanted a taste too. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and started a battle with yours. He grabbed your hips which made you jump and lose focus. He slid his tongue into your mouth and dominated the kiss. You both pulled away for air, panting heavily. You stared at Romano, your cheeks flushed. He wouldn't meet your gaze. "Romano, I" "Shut up-a ragazza." He kissed you again with fervor. He rolled his hips into yours and you moaned into the kiss. Suddenly you noticed something hard poking your thigh. "What's that Romano? Is some one getting aroused?" you smirked. You reached up and started stroking his curl. "Ah damn it _!" He bucked into you. This made you pull more enthusiastically. Romano wouldn't have any of this. He picked you up and carried him to the bedroom. You loved this dominant side compared to his usual pout-y side. He threw you on the bed and jumped on planted another passionate kiss on your lips. You ran your fingers through his hair, searching for that curl. You found it and pulled, hard. "I-a wouldn't have-a done that if I-a were you, ragazza." Romano growled. He ripped of both your clothes. You both were now in the buff. 'How'd he do that?' you wondered. "Damn you sexy Italians." you yelled while giggling. Romano chuckled at jumped up from the bed and pushed him onto it. He sat there wondering what you were about to do. You straddled his hips and started sucking in his curl. Romano had a good view of your breasts from here. "Damn it ragazza! Stop teasing or..." He took one of your buds in his mouth and started sucking. "Ahh Romano." "This is-a what you-a get!" He sing-songed. He started rubbing your clit. "Wow! Already this-a wet, huh _?" "Romano, this is cruel." He laughed at you. You were limp in his arms. "Now _ are we going to try that again?" You shook your head. "Good because this is-a getting painful." You looked at his member and gasped. You heard he was large but that was an understatement. "Like what you-a see bella?" You nodded. He layed you gently on your back and thrust into you. You linked your arms around his neck. He waited for you to adjust, whispering sweet Italian nothings into your ear. Eventually the pain disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. You pushed your hips up experimentally and moaned loudly. Romano did the same. His pace started out slow, afraid to hurt you. This wouldn't so though, you needed more of him. "Romano, please." you begged. "Please what?" he smirked. "Go faster." "I can't-a hear you ragazza." "Romano. Faster! NOW!" He happily obliged. He started pumping in and out of you faster and harder. "Ahh Romano. Right there. He grunted and went faster if that was possible. Your nails dug into his back and drew blood. He didn't care because he loved you. "Bella,"he grunted. "When you cum, I want you to yell my name." "Yes Romano." you moaned. "No _, my real name, Lovino." Your walls started to tighten around him. "Yes Lovi." "Not that!" he growled and you smirked. He leaned down and bit your earlobe. You bucked up onto him and that was your final straw. "LOVINO!" "Good Ragazza." A few thrusts later he came too. "_!" He pulled his dripping member out of you and layed down next to you. "Ti amo _." "I love you too." You snuggled up to him. "Idiota." He wrapped his arms around you.


End file.
